The present disclosure relates to mobile applications, and more particularly, to instrumenting widgets used by applications.
Customers demand mobile applications that are responsive, easy to use, and intuitive. These customers are often quick to find other solutions if a mobile application presents an issue, and the issue is not quickly addressed. While significant effort goes into designing and testing the user interfaces of mobile applications, in many cases problems and usability issues do not become apparent until the application has been deployed, which can require rolling out application updates. These issues can occur despite best efforts used during the implementation and testing phases of application development. Collecting actual behavior of the application following its deployment is important to the application's overall success with customers.
Currently, customer analytics platforms exist for providing digital customer experience management and customer behavior analysis solutions. One example is TEALEAF, which is a customer experience management solution to help companies meet online conversion and customer retention objectives. One goal of these systems is to determine how users or customers are interacting with a given product.